


Runaways.

by edgarbalsa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, I cant use tags but i’ll update it, M/M, Prince Ritsu, Princess Arashi, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarbalsa/pseuds/edgarbalsa
Summary: Princess Arashi and Prince Ritsu are forced into an arranged marriage, it won’t go their parents way if they have a choice in this.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA TRY UPDATE THIS AS MUCH AS I CAN,, i usually write one-shot so cross ur fingers for me <3 also please leave criticism :3  
> i’m aware my writing is always so,, fast? i’m hoping to improve uwu  
> also i didn’t proof read n its 4:33am..

The princess sat on her throne anxiously, her hand supporting up her face as she stared at the large closed door in front of her, she was waiting for ‘her prince’ to come through. Yeah.. Her prince... Aka a random guy her parents thought would be fit for the kingdoms arranged marriages. She didn’t want to get married, especially not to some random prince who probably wouldn’t accept her for being who she is, she  hated  this, she  hated  this kingdom in general.

Prince Arashi, they’d call her, never by her preferred title, Princess Arashi. Her parents insist this was a ‘silly phase’, that  _ he  _ is a prince and  _he_ should know better to not be this immature. Her mother almost fainted when she said she wanted to marry a prince at least, they’d rebuttal saying that no prince would want to marry another prince, but of course, the royal advisor, who honestly pitied Arashi found one. His name was Ritsu Sakuma, right... Arashi has definitely heard of him before, she didn’t like to think about this.. She shook her head, what was the point of getting down? Come on, Arashi! Stay positive, it’ll be okay!

..That didn’t help, Arashi was usually an extremely positive person, she’d always try see the good in stuff but this... there really was no good in it-

“Your Highness,” A voice called out which knocked her out of her thoughts, oh gosh that was embarrassing-

Suddenly, she heard loud foot steps and of course, there he was, the prince himself. He was just as he was described, pitch black, silky hair and piercing red eyes, he could probably kill you with a single stare, so the maids would say. The male walked down the room until he got close enough, bowing down before looking back up and catching Arashi’s eyes, a clear grin was plastered across his ever so pale face.

“A pleasure to meet you,” His small grin was replaced with an ever so kind smile and Arashi only stared.

Ritsu was very analytical, when he first took a glance at Arashi he could practically sense a feminine aura emitting from her which made him think. When he arrived here, he heard the mumbling maids from around the halls, some were saying how he’d  hate  her when he realized who she was, some were bouncing happily for the princess, another few were still addressing her as prince and earned a gentle but also rough slap from another and correcting them by just saying ‘princess’.

Ah, he understood.

“I’ll be hoping to see you during the time i’m here,  _ princess _ ” He spoke once again as he bowed down, sending her another smile as he turned back and walked off, his own royal advisor walking along by his side as they left the room. Arashi’s mother and father just sat there on their own thrones, their mouths practically hanging open. 

This small interaction made her feel so giddy. Princess! He called her a princess, a large smile grew on her face and she was practically lighting up the room, she looked to her parents who were still confused but of course soon regained their posture and gave a quiet cough to clear their throats. Her mother looked at her, her stare practically said ‘Go to your room’ or maybe ‘You’re dismissed’ but she didn’t mind that! She happily got up and practically skipped to her room.

When she arrived at her room, she plopped down on the chair that was situated by the window and a sigh escaped from her. She was definitely extremely happy she was called a princess! But still.. The stupid marriage.. Argh, so frustrating.. Hopefully it’d be okay! Ritsu seemed nice enough! He did seem to understand her already.. And they haven’t even talked yet! Oh how she hoped that he-

Two knocks erupt her thoughts.

“May i come in?” A soft voice spoke before opening the door anyways and entering, ah, it was Ritsu.

“Ah, hello!” Arashi spoke with a smile on her face as Ritsu shut the door, making his way over and leaning against the wall near Arashi.

“I’d like to cut to the chase,” He began, this made Arashi cock her head to the side in confusion.

“You’re not my type.” He finished, Arashi’s face dropped.. Of course, who’s type would she be? After all-

“Not in that way! Y’know, to keep it simple, i’m gay.” He spoke as if this was any normal conversation, Arashi felt relieved by this and smiled once again. He saw Arashi as a girl.

“I assume you aren’t interested in this too..?” Arashi spoke, talking about the arranged marriage and Ritsu nodded in response.

“Not at all, if anything i’d like to go out in the world and marry who i want, same for you?” He asked as he yawned, Arashi nodded her head along and sighed.

“Let’s sort this out together then, Natchan” He spoke as he yawned once again, walking over and sitting down on the edge of Arashi’s bed.

Natchan, huh? That was a cute nickname... Would Ritsu like one in return? Hm... There isn’t really much to call Ritsu except Ritsu... Ritsu-chan was simple and nice, right?

“I hope we can, Ritsu-chan!” She exclaimed happily and the other looked to her and smiled before flopping back onto the girls bed.

“Do you mind if i nap..? I’m tired...” He mumbled and kicked off his shoes, getting comfy in her bed before Arashi even had a say in this.

Ah, she didn’t have much of a problem with this anyway, have you seen the size of her bed? Yeah... It was huge and extremely comfortable, who wouldn’t want to go to sleep on it? This was tempting Arashi too now... A nap would be nice, she thought. She stood up and made her way over, sitting down on the edge and carefully taking off her shoes and getting comfy in the other side of her bed and she practically passed out as soon as her head hit her pillow, of course.. She’s been worrying about all this for ages and she was finally relieved.

* * *

“...han!”

“..tchann..”

“..Natchan!” 

Arashi quickly pulled herself up and almost bumped heads with Ritsu, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the window to see the sun setting, oh gosh the pair of them had a long nap.. Aah.. Why was Ritsu trying to wake her up anyway? He was so tired earlier

“Natchan, let’s runaway.” The other spoke with a little grin on his face which resulted in a shocked look from the other.

“Runaway..?? Wait, tell me you’re joking” The blonde spoke with an ‘are you for real’ look plastered on her face as Ritsu’s grin widened.

“Nope! It’ll be easy~ We leave at dawn, we could run or heck even ride a horse! C’mon, it’d be fun anyways~” He spoke in a sing song voice, he did enjoy the idea of running away.

“B-But they’ll have.. You know! People searching for us! Plus people know what we look like too.. It’s not that easy..” She sighed, her thinking in a negative manner wasn’t usual.

“That’s why we run as far as we want! Through many kingdoms and villages until we’re content with where we are~” He hummed

Arashi thought about this... She’d love this,

to runaway, to have a new life, to maybe even find her own love interest, to be a goddamn normal person, live life the way she wants to live her life. This did seem.. very unrealistic though, how would they sneak out? What would they do if they got caught on the way or if they eventually got caught? So much to worry about but she couldn’t help herself from wanting this..

“..Right, lets do it, Ritsu-chan!” She said happily while grabbing onto Ritsu’s hands and holding them up and he only returned the gesture with a smile.

“Right.. Let me sleep until 4am or so.. I’m still tired~” The boy hummed and flopped back, wrapping himself up in Arashi’s blanket.

“Should i.. bring anything with me?” She questioned as she pulled herself up off the bed and looking to Ritsu as she waited for a response.

“If you wanna~ Just pack light, princess” He spoke once again as he shut his eyes, dozing off ever so quickly and Arashi giggled at how fast he was to sleep.

A tiny little backpack is what she grabbed, she neatly folded a pair of clothes into it and she had tons of space left.. Maybe she’d bring some jewelry.. If they really need, she can sell it, it could help.. Maybe some snacks too incase they get hungry? She was overthinking this.. Just go with the flow! That’s the point of running away, right? The adventure!

She’d wake Ritsu up at 4am like he requested, did he want to get anything himself or did he just want to get ready..? He did seem to be tired whenever he woke so maybe he’d need to wake himself up fully... Ahh.. Arashi’s heart was beating so fast, this was so rebellious... She was sure to be scolded if she was caught in act or in the future but this is the fun of it, right? Yeah..! She’ll be happy, she knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 3am and its 4am now >~<  
> i’m sorry if its bad, i’m honestly a little bit tired :3  
> anyways please leave criticism 🥺

Oh god.. Were they really going through with this? Well.. Arashi couldn’t think that now, Ritsu has already woke up and got himself ready, he left the her room and came back with a ROPE. A rope... A goddamn rope, this was as if it was straight out of a fairytale, they could sneaked out through the back but Arashi already assumed he’d say no.

“Remind me why we’re going out the window?” Arashi asked, you could practically see the confusion on her face.

“Because its funner this way?~” Ritsu replied with a hum, tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure before giving a satisfied ‘Hmp’

“Ladies first~” He spoke in a sing song voice and received a glare from Arashi which made him sweat

“Kidding, kidding~” He sat himself on the edge of the window, taking a hold of the rope and holding on.

He held on tightly and slowly made his way down, this did burn his hands, of course, but it was worth it! Yeah, he just enjoyed the idea of it being like a children’s story where the main character runs away and makes it all dramatic. As soon as he was close to the ground he jumped and landed almost perfectly, it was expected from him if Arashi was gonna be honest. Arashi sat herself on the edge and looked down anxiously, it was a long way down.... What if she slipped and fell to her fricking death?

“Are you positive i won’t die from this?” She questioned, looking down at Ritsu and earning a thumbs up in response.

“I’m positive!~ And i’m here anyway, i’ll catch you~” He hummed while looking at her, yeah... The chances of him catching here was low, Ritsu is extremely weak.

Arashi hummed anxiously and got an extremely tight grip on the rope, slowly lowering herself before she was dangling, okay.. You can do it, Arashi! She continued to cheer herself on mentally as she made her way down, she didn’t look down because she knew that she’d panic. It’s okay, keep going, it’ll be o-

“Waaah!” She slipped, she began sliding down the rope, it did burn her hands but she didn’t try stop it, she knew she’d panic.

“Oof-“

And with that, Arashi Narukami was free, she was on the grass outside the castles territory, she panted a little before looking up to Ritsu with a wide smile and he went straight ahead with their plans, grabbing a hold of Arashi’s wrist and began running in a random direction, Arashi was extremely fast so of course she caught up quick and Ritsu just grinned, speeding up himself as if he were challenging Arashi to a race and then thats what they did, raced and raced until they were out of breath and already out of the kingdom.

They had honestly been walking for a day, out in the hot, tiring sun, out in the open yet they went unnoticed. The pair laughed together as they began slowing down, trying to catch their breath, they were obviously tired from the walking, and of course they continue to laugh, ah... This really did seem like it was out of a fairytale, it felt like one too.. A prince and a princess running away together, except this time it wasn’t for their own relationship, it was for them to find their own ones.

“Aaah~ I’m so tired~” The boy hummed as he flopped onto the grass and Arashi just poked his cheek.

“Come on, Ritsu-chan, let’s at least get to the next town and go to an inn..” She mumbled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and he grumbled tiredly.

To their luck, there was a small village nearby, it looked.. eh, what could they say? It looked exactly like a village, but.. It all looked the exact same, what was the inn? Did they even have an inn? Yep, this would be so fun.. 

“Natchan, let’s go ask in there~” The boy hummed as he pulled her down the path to a small enough building with music echoing from the inside.

He opened the door and pulled her in with him and honestly.. this is not what they were expecting to see, loud fiddles and other instruments playing and a big crowd dancing in the middle, majority drunk out of their mind. Ah.. this was a bar? No wonder.. Maybe they’d go ask the bartender if there was an inn.. but chances are they wouldn’t answer unless they bought a drink, which Ritsu didn’t mind, Arashi on the other hand... She wasn’t into drinking that much, she would have to drink fancy wine sometimes but she’d never imagine herself drinking ‘beer’ as they called it.

Ritsu has no shame in strutting up and asking for two of the whatever was a favorite, plopping down two gold coins which was definitely too much but they did not complain. He was handed the beers and he grabbed Arashi, dragging her along to whatever seats were free and placing down the drinks. He gave no second thoughts and immediately began drinking which resulted in a stare from Arashi, she looked disgusted an Ritsu just cocked his head to the side as he placed the beer back down.

“Whats up, Natchan?~” He hummed as he rested his cheek in his hand, looking to her as she almost gagged.

“How do you even.. drink that?” She spoke with probably the most disgusted face ever and Ritsu just laughed.

“You get used to it~” He picked up his drink again and drank some more before placing it back down and looking to Arashi.

“C’mon~ Even drink half or a quarter and i’ll have the rest. Todays a night for fun! Our first night out~” He spoke in a sing song voice and Arashi sighed, picking up the drink and taking smalls sips of it.

Ritsu had ordered another drink by the time Arashi was half finished hers, she stared with an opened mouth, half in shock and disgust. Really... Someone who grew up with something not like this could drink it so easily..? It was so gross, though...

“Heyhey, Natchan~” Ritsu hummed and got Arashi’s attention 

“Let’s go dance!~” He practically yelled happily and grabbed Arashi by the wrist, pulling her up and to the crowd.

Oh god oh god.. She did NOT know how to dance like this, she knew the waltz, she knew any and every dance except this.. Was it even dancing or was it just people doing what they wanted, Ritsu did seem to find this enjoyable as he pulled Arashi in, spinning her a little bit and of course she giggled. The pair began dancing, nothing specific, just them moving and spinning around, Ritsu was just a drunk mess and Arashi was caught up in the spur of the moment, this really was enjoyable.

And of course, somehow the pair managed to get split up during the dancing.. Well, no wonder, everyone was spinning the other person around and spinning them to a new partner, there was no helping it. Arashi span off in a complete different direction and soon began panicking.. Oh god, where was Ritsu..? And in a second, she found herself face to face with.. Oh god what she’d like to call an angel, he hair silky hair and his eyes were both different in color, amber and blue and god they were gorgeous.

“Eheh,, ‘re you alright?” The boy spoke with an awkward laugh afterwards, and Arashi felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

“Oh, yes! Aha.. I’m sorry, i just thought your eyes looked nice” She spoke while smiling at the boy and it was his turn for his face to heat up.

“You flatter me...,”

“So... What’s yer name?” He asked and Arashi only smiled- Wait-

She couldn’t tell him that her name was Arashi Narukami, he’d definitely know her.. Or at least heard of her... Aaah... This was difficult. 

“Narukami,” She replied, oh god.. hopefully the lastname Narukami was used by normal families out around these areas and not royalty.

“Ah, and you?”

“M’ names Mika” He spoke as he span around with Arashi, the music showed no sign of stopping so of course they’d continue.

“Well, its nice to meet you, Mika-chan” She hummed as she of course smiled at the boy once again.

“‘n likewise, Naru-chan” He replied back as she shut his eyes and smiled.

On the other hand, Ritsu was close to making out with some random stranger he just met- Well.. Ritsu his arms wrapped around his neck and the other showed no mind and wrapped his own arms around the boy and Ritsu just hummed.

“So, Mr Stranger~” Ritsu began, looking at the other.

“What’s your name?”

“Mao, and yourself?” Mao replied, waiting for a response to come from the drunk boy.

“Ritsu~,” He began once again, not being able to finish his sentence yet and it was probably due to how drunk he happened to be.

“but you can call me yours~” He hummed, what a shitty and overused pickup line.. Mao snorted at this and Ritsu pouted.

“Waaah~ Maakun’s laughing at me” He whined and leaned against the other who just looked at him in confusion- Oh- It must’ve been a nickname

“Well, Ritchan, you’re rather funny~” The other hummed, giving Ritsu his own nickname. He span around with him and he only drunkenly laughed along.

“Uuummph...” Ritsu grumbled and Mao only looked down with him.

“I feel gross” He mumbled and Mao understood, ah, sick from the drink?

Mao gave a little nod and pulled Ritsu and himself out of the crowd and to a corner which no one was at, he placed him down on the chair and plopped down next to him, Ritsu basically dropped his head onto Mao’s shoulder and yawned, almost dozing off before a certain someone ran up.

“Ritsu-chan!” A worried, but also relieved voice yelled and soon he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him.

“Ya~ay.. Natchan found me~” He hummed and opened his eyes, he was not expecting to see some guy here with her too.

“Oohh~ Who’s this?” The black haired boy teased and Arashi gave him a little jab in his side.

“That’s Mika-chan” She replied and looked to him, he was currently staring at Mao and Mao was staring at him.

“Why’re you two starin’ at each other in such a hard way~” Ritsu asked as he cocked his head to the side, they only continued staring at each other.

It was as if the pair were talking to each other using telepathy.. If they could, this is exactly how the conversation would go.

‘I’m gone for 30 minutes and you already find yourself a boyfriend?’

‘Shut up, Mika, you can’t say much’

..Yep, that was it- You see, these two were ‘roommates’, basically they just lived with each other in a decently small sized cottage, mainly cause of rent and besides the pair were friends since their early teen years so hey, living with each other was a pretty alright idea.

“Ah, and thank you,” Arashi spoke up suddenly and Mao looked at her confused.

“For taking care of Ritsu-chan, I thought something happened to him but i’m glad he was with you” She spoke with a smile and Ritsu sniffled

“It’s only been barely two days but i love you so much Natchan!~” He spoke in a sing song voice loudly while his eyes prickled with tears, this was definitely the result of the drink...

“I love you too, Ritsu-chan..” She hummed while patting him on the head.

Mika had also sat down soon because everyone else was sitting so why not, he cocked his head to the side in confusion before speaking up.

“Two days?” He questioned and Arashi just nodded

“Mhm~ I met Ritsu-chan a day or two ago” She responded as she looked at him and of course, he was sleeping.

“You two.. seem close” Mao spoke and Arashi just giggled.

“I suppose we had something to bond over at the start” She spoke with a shrug, that’s really all there was to it.

She stretched her arms and looked out the window and it was pitch black out and she felt a wave of panic shoot through her body, oh god its so late.. Ah! They have nowhere to stay.... Maybe she’ll ask these boys if there was an inn?

“Ah, it may be too late for this but is there any inns nearby..?” She asked nervously and only received stares from the boys.

“Yeah, ‘bout a five minutes walk..” Mika replied and Arashi felt all the weights lifted off of her shoulder.

“Do you have nowhere to stay?” Mao asked while stretching his legs out and Arashi only nodded in response.

“Why not stay with us ‘ntil ya have somewhere ta go?” Mika suggested and Mao looked to him and ended up nodding along

“T-That’s way too nice! Thank you a lot but we’ll be fine...” She spoke with a smile and they just shook their heads.

And now the four were walking down a path, Mao had Ritsu on his back due to him being practically passed out. Arashi twiddled with her thumbs as they all walked in silence, it wasn’t awkward.. Maybe they just needed some time to sober up? She was assuming they all had a drink or two earlier on.. Ah, and now she knew something about Ritsu! It only took him two drinks to get drunk.

“Thank you both, again..” Arashi spoke up and Mika only gently nudged into her with a laugh.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it!” Mika cheered happily and Arashi felt less bad about this already.

A minute or two passed and the little group found themself outside of Mao and Mika’s house, Mika unlocked the door and they all went in. Arashi looked around, it looked... plain? It had chairs, a small kitchen, a bathroom and what she thinks is three bedrooms? Three closed doors... Unless one was a closet- Ah- It didn’t matter. Mao walked over to a chair and gently set Ritsu down and the boy only continued to sleep, Ritsu really seemed to enjoy sleeping and taking naps... Arashi would worry about how that’s not very good for him but it didn’t matter.

“Are you fine with sleeping with Ritsu?” Mao suddenly asked and Arashi turned to him and gave a nod.

“Ah good.. We only have another room with a decent sized bed so you’d have to share” He replied while walking to it and opening the door and Arashi peaked in and smiled.

“Thank you so much, both of you” The girl said with a smile and she went over to Ritsu, poking his cheek so he was at least half awake so she could drag him into the room.

“It’s no problem, really!” Mao said with a smile

“Yeah, ‘s really no problem” Mika replied with a little smile.

Ritsu grumbled tiredly and Arashi wrapped her arm around him and pulled him up, walking towards the room and opening the door and bringing Ritsu in, setting him down on the bed before walking back and peeking back out to the two boys who were now mumbling to each other quietly.

“Goodnight” She said quietly with a smile.

“G’night~” Ritsu hummed before falling back asleep, Arashi only shook her head and smiled.

Arashi pulled the blanket up and gently nudged Ritsu up to the top of the bed and to the right where the pillows were situated before getting into bed herself, tossing the blanket back over the pair and snuggling herself up into it and sighing.. A lot has happened in the past two days now, this seemed so unrealistic.. She was honestly scared she was gonna wake back up in her room in the kingdom- She shook her head, stop getting down, Arashi! Yeah... she’ll go to sleep now..

“Goodnight, Ritsu-chan” She said quietly while patting Ritsu on the head and dozing off to sleep herself.

Meanwhile, Mao and Mika were currently almost in tears because of how cute the girl and boy were.


End file.
